how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Marie (':
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei How I Met Your Mother Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Barney Stinson. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Hättest du Interesse, Admin dieses Wikis zu werden? Hallo ich finde deine Arbeit am Wiki hier sehr gut und wollte dich fragen ob du nicht hier Admin werden willst?--Laximilian scoken (talk) 16:35, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Dankeschön Hi, Danke danke, mit dem verlinken hab ich noch probleme... aber könntest du mir helfen, wie erstellt man ein Inhaltsverzeichnis?? Übrigens, tolle idee mit dem "Typisch Barney" und "die Ohrfeigenwette" als eigene Seite :) MissAwesome Antwort Haha, ok ich halt mich inden nächsten tagen zurück :D ! Falls du lust hast könntest du vielleicht die Episodenlisten der zweiten und dritten Staffeln reinstellen. mir is grad aufgefallen, dass es die noch nicht gibt. MissAwesome How I Met your Mother Hi, kann ich galuben, dass das viel arbeit mach, aber trotzdem danke. Zu HIMYM bin ich zufällig gekommen. Habs im fernsehen(aber erst in der 3. Staffel gesehen) und hab bis dahin gedacht, des wär kitschig, wegen dem Titel und so aber bin dann süchtig geworden Haha. Barney ist schon das gegenteil von kitschig :) Naja ich hoff jedenfalls, dass die sechste auch bald bei uns rauskommt, ich seh sie zwar auch immer auf englisch, aber das ist nicht dasselbe.... Miss Awesome kenn ich.... ja das kommt mir bekannt vor.. ich gehör ja zu den menschen die gerne Witze aud der serie erzählen und damit andere in den Wahnsinn treiben :'D aber immerhin ist legen...es kommt gleich... där! in meiner Schule schon so ein Standartsatz Haha. Und dies sechste staffel is witrklich genial, besondersn die folge mit Jessica Glitter oder Barney Doppelgänger! Und ich find die Synchro is auch besser als bei den meisten serien, obwohl manche gags wirklich nur auf englisch ziehen wie z.b. der Suit-Song! Naja freu mich schon aufs Staffelfinale. Es soll ja enthüllt werden wer in der Hochzeit aus folge eins heiraten wird. Ich tipp ja auf Barney, obwohl ich mir das bei ihm nie gedacht hätte.. und zum schluss... Hi God, its me, Barney, WADUP!... ja, das musste sein! Missawesome seh ich auch so Ja, ich hoff auch dass Robin und barney am ende heiraten, aber ich glaub ich dass barney davor mit Nora zusammen kommt und Robin mit ihrem schwarm. Aber stimmt schon! noch mindestens 2 staffeln! Ich hab gehört dass es dann von robin sparkles einen Film geben soll :D kanns kaum erwarten. außerdem soll jetzt schon die Mutter gecastet sein. Aber ich weiß nicht, ich glaub dass sie dann einen sehr großen auftritt braucht, immerhin dreht sich die ganze serie um sie und es wäre einfach die Fans zu enttäuschen :/ Naja... hast du schon mal das Band-Opening der letzten folge gesehen? Ich fands einfach genial :D MissAwesome Bandopening & skype Also des Bandopening war in folge 21. Ich schau die Folgen immer auf Kino.to, die werden immer dienstag oder mittwoch hochgeladen. Übrigens, auf kino.to videos anzusehen ist legal, hochladen eigentlich nicht, also sollte das kein problem für dich sein :D Außerdem hab ich das Bandopening auf youtube gefunden ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gDeaz5EYqg)) Skype hab ich zwar leider nicht und auch keine Webcam, aber Facebook, wenn dir das was hilft :) MissAwesome Ja, galub auch, dass wir klar kommen werden :). Und ja, is mir auch gerade aufgefallen, in letzter zeit seh ich hier viele neue bearbeiter :D und zu den DVDs, hab gehört, dass in der DVD zu staffel 3 ein video von Marshalls und lilys flitterwochen ist. Marshall geht bestimmt Nessie suchen ;) Übrigens is jetzt die komplette erste Staffel fertig! Endlich! Hoffe, du hast nicht so viel zu verbessern... MissAwesome ... Hi, Bin grad ungefähr bei der Hälfte der 2. staffel und draußen ist es auch leider wieder kühler :( , zumindes bei mir.. Danke, dass du Episoden der 2. staffel hinzugefügt hast :) Übrigens, heute kommt das Staffelfinale :D, habs noch nicht angeschaut, aber bin sicher, es ist Awesome Haha MissAwesome NPH Hi, ...komisch, gestern schreib ich, dass das wetter schlecht ist und heute scheint die Sonne...naja will mich nicht beklagen. Also die GLEE folge hab ich auch gesehen :D. Neil Patrick Harris ist schon genial. Vor allem hatte er da auch den gleichen Synchronspecher und konnte zaubern :) Tja, hab das Staffelfinale jetzt gesehen und kann nur sagen, es lohnt sich! :D Ein überraschendes Happy-end, ein paar offene Fragen, der enthüllte Bräutigam und ein genialer Witz über Glühbirnen :D Viel Spass! MissAwesome Subs Hallo ich ich sehe das hier viele Artikel als Stubs gekennzeichnet sind und das gefällt mir nicht so ganz weil Stubs eigentlich Artikel sind die 2 oder weniger Sätze haben und nicht 20. Nur ein Hinweiß von mir --Laximilian scoken (talk) 12:06, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Finale Haha Sorry, konnte noch nie Geheimnisse für mich behalten ;) Also der Bräutigam ist...................Punchy! Nein Haha, natürlich ist es Barney! Obwohl natürlich vielleicht das falsche Wort ist... :D Naja, alles hab ich ja nun auch nicht verraten, also trotzdem noch viel Spaß beim anschauen! Hoffe das Wetter ist auch wieder besser :D MissAwesome Spoiler Hi, Ja das mit der Hochzeit glaub ich auch! Die ganze Staffel soll sich ja ein bisschen um die Hochzeit drehen. Hab grad die neuen Spoiler durchgelesen und ein paar neue Infos, falls sie dich interressiern... *In der 7. Staffel soll man mehr über die Mutter rausfinden und wie sie auf die Hochzeit kam. *Bei der Hochzeit soll eine neue Beziehung anfangen und eine alte enden. *Barney wird nach der Hochzeit definitiv verheiratet sein. Er macht also keinen Rückzieher oder so. *Ted bleibt vorerst single. *Robins namenloser Schwarm taucht nur kurz auf, allerdings wird Nora ein fester teil von staffel 7 sein. *Robins wird am anfang damit zu kämpfen haben, dass sie solange single ist und barney nun (wahrscheinlich) nicht mehr. *Im November gibt es 4 starke folgen über robin und Barney. Es geht um beziehungen und ihre gegenseitige anziehung. Ihr Kapitel, dass nie ganz geschlossen war, wird wieder geöffnet. allerdings sollen die episoden auch teilweise frustrierend werden. Es ist also nicht klar, ob die beiden wieder zusammen kommen. *in der ersten Folge erfährt man mehr über das Gespräch zwischen Ted und Barney auf der hochzeit. So, hoffe ich hab dir nicht zu viel versaut ;) MissAwesome Zoey Hi, Also zuerst: Zoey und Ted sind gottseidank nicht mehr zusammen! Ich glaub es gab niemand, der Zoey wirklich mochte. Die Spoiler hab ich von CBS und Google ( einfach How I Met Your Mother Spoiler googlen) ;) Und zu Barney und Robin; Ich würd mal tippen, dass Barney zuerst mit Nora zusammen kommt. Dann entdecken er und Robin (Im November) ihre Gefühle füreinander wieder, aber Barney bricht diese ab, um mit Nora zusammen zusein, weil er vllt denkt, das sie die richtige ist. Irgendwann verliebt er sich dann aber wieder in Robin, bekommt schuldgefühle und macht mit Nora Schluss. Er und Robin heiraten ♥. Ich würd sagen, dass es in einer Folge noch einen Cliffhanger gibt, wo man sieht wie Barney jemand einen Antrag macht, aber nicht wem. Naja, also wenns so kommt, fänd ichs gut :D. Bin nämlich auch ein Barney-Robin Fan :) Wooh! 200! :D MissAwesome Musik Hi, Tja zum Thema Musik, da hab ich eig, keine besonderen vorlieben. war früher mal Fan von wahrscheinlih jeder Musikrichtung und kenn ich also überall en bisschen aus :) Immoment hör ich viel Bruno Mars (Haha, voll Mainstream) und manchmal Soul, aber ich komm auch mit Alternative und Rap aus (solang es kein Gangsta-Zeg ist ) ;). Die Ärzte und Lady Gaga find ich auch gut (Sind die Ärzte alternative?) Und bei dir? Finds nicht schlecht, dass du mal über HIMYM hinausgehst. Da geht einem auch irgendwann der Gesprächsstoff aus ;) MissAwesome Muse Hi, Jetzt wo dus sagts, MUSE find ich auch gut, besonders Neutron Star Collison :) Also Schnupfen bei dem Wetter ist wirklich das schlimmste -.- . Heuschnupfen? das geht bei uns nämlich auch grad rum und wenn ich pech hab bin ich auch dagegen allergisch -.-, aber wenigstens rücken die Ferien bei mir näher :D und ich find , diese Zeit vom Jahr ist immer die beste! Das Bisschen, das wir noch in der Schule verbringen ist so schön unnötig und außerdem ist es warm :). Bei euch auch bald Ferien? Oder gehst du überhaupt noch zur Schule ? MissAwesome PS: Gute besserung! Hi Marie, 43° Fieber!!! Wow, dass du noch schreiben kannst! Als ich das mal hatte hab ich halluziniert ;) Yei, wir haben Donnerstag und Freitag auch frei! Also 3 Tage Schule- 4 Tage Wochenende...passt! Wow Nivana O.O, hab mal gehört, das war die beste Band der neunziger, kann das ja leider kaum beurteilen :D. letztes Jahrzehnt gabs sowas ja leider nicht, da wurde iwie nur rumgeeiert ;) Und wenn wir grad schon bei schlechter Musik sind.. hab mal im Radio gehört wie Miley Cyrus Smells like teen spirit gecovert hat.. und das war so ziemlich das schlimmste was ich je gehört hab :'D so.. noch eine Folge und dann ditte staffel ! freu mich schon drauf, da kann ich die ganzen Folge mit Stella noch mal sehen! Schade nur dass sie nicht son schaden hat wie Elliot bei Scrubs (Biberkacke!!! *pustet sich Haare aus dem Gesicht* ) Haha! MissAwesome Hi Marie, Mann, und ich hab schon gedacht du hättest 43° Fieber! Obwohl, 43° außerntemperatur .... und ich hab gedacht, dass es bei mir schon relativ heiß ist :), obwohl es eigentlich gard regnet -.- Gott sei Dank kannst du Miley Cyrus auch nicht leiden! Ich schätze, dann hasst du uch Justin Biber und diese "Disney-Stars" :D! Schade, dass die sich nicht anstatt Kurt Cobain erschossen haben ;) Und zu Scrubs, das schau ich eigentlich schon länger als HIMYM. Ich liebe diese Serie auch, naja, bis auf die 9.Staffel -.- Wer ist eigentlich deine Libelingsfigur aus Scrubs? Scrubs ist wahrscheinlich die einzige Serie , bei der ich jede Figur mag:D (bei HIMYM kann ich zb. Zoey nicht leiden). Aber meine absolute Lieblingsfigur ist Kelso! Ich weiß nicht, aber in Serien hab ich immer ne schwäche für die bösen ;) obwohl Kelso ja schon genial ist! MissAwesom Elliot Hi Marie, Also wegen dem erscheissen... des war als Witz gemeint , obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass er schon ganz schön gemein war :/, aber ich mein sowas ja nicht ernst ;). Und zu Kurt Cobain, ich hab einen Bruder, der mal Fan von ihm war,also weiß ich schon über das gröbste bescheid, und ich denk, dass er gestorben ist, bevor man ihn hätte kopieren können, oder ihn zu etwas machen, dass er nicht ist, und ich schätz, dass das ganz nach seinem Sinn war. Und... Ja, Black Pony kann ich auch nicht leiden :D Ja Elliot mag ich auch sehr gerne :) mit ihr kann ich mich auch ganz gut identifizieren, obwohl ich glaub, dass sie mit den staffeln an Verücktheit zugenommen hat ;) Außerdem glaub ich dass jeder irgendwie verrückt ist und ich hab zudem ne Theorie, dass jeder irgendwas gerne isst, was eigentlich nicht zusammen passt, und das hört sich ja such irgendwie verrückt an ;) ( bei mir wären das Äpfel und Salamie, ich kenn aber auch jemand, der isst gern leberwurst mit Rosinenbrötchen Haha) Dr.Cox find ich auch genial :D Aber Kelso haut halt manchmal Sprüche raus, da könnt ich mich wegschmeißen ;) Und in Serien mag ich die Figuren am liebsten, die viel zu sehr von sich überzeugt sind( oft sind das die bösen), also in Scrubs Cox, kelso und Carla, bei HIMYM Barney :D und manchmal Robin. Die 9. Staffel mag ich deshalb nicht so gern, weil JD da nicht mehr die Hauptrolle ist und ich die neue Lucie nicht wirklich mag. MissAwesome Hi Marie, hab mal ne frage, könnte man oben in die spalte mit der Navigation (Schauspieler, charaktere, staffeln) auch noch eine kategorie mit episoden machen, die dann zu den Episodenlisten der staffeln führt? hab das vorher in anderen wikias gesehen :) MissAwesome Episoden Hi Marie, Habs gerade gesehen :D dankeschön! MissAwesome PS: hast du noch andere lieblingsserien außer HIMYM und scrubs? News Hi, tja ich weiß leider nicht wie man die gesamten Seiten anzeigt. Du kannst ja zufällige Seiten anklicken oder einfach ein paar Buchstaben in der Suchfunktion eingeben :/ Aber es gibt News :D ! Hab gehört, in der ersten Folge der siebten Staffel findet die Hochzeit von Punchy statt, aber das ist natürlich nicht die Folge wo Ted die Mutter kennen lernt. Außerdem soll die Folge von Hochzeiten allgemein handeln, also gibts wahrscheinlich noch mehr Szenen von der Hochzeit von Barney. MissAwesome Fortsetzung Hi nochmal, hab da was vergessen :), Zu Schüler VZ, da war ich mal, aber mir war das zu kompliziert und irgendwie wurde mein Akkount gelöscht, tja und dann hab ichs aufgegeben. man muss da ja auch erstmal eingeladen werden :/ Und meine HIMYM Quelle ist nun auch nicht mehr da -.- .****** ist nämlich offline, da die Betreiber festgenommen wurde (Fail!) tja muss ich mir die neuen folgen iwie anders anschauen ;) MissAwesome ..ich habe deine Quelle mal ganz netterweise für dich weggeblendet.. ;) Könnte ansonsten ernshafte Konsequenzen haben. Es gibt immernoch andere Seiten im Internet, manchmal hat man Glück und kann sich bei YouTube Folgen anschauen, andere Quellen werde ich nicht nennen dürfen. ^^ Sum2k3 04:33, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) kino.to Hi Marie, Tja, hab jetzt doch nich ne Lösung gefunden :). Schon klar, das des mit kino.to illegal war, aber es war halt so schön bequem ;) Ich schneid mal ein neues Thema an: Was hast du eigentlich für Hobbys ? MissAwesome Admin & Co (: Hey, ich habe schon lange ein Wiki über How I Met Your Mother gesucht, & endlich eins gefunden (: Ich hätte mal eine Frage: Nämlich, wie kann man in diesem Wiki Admin werden? Vielleicht kennst Du mich aus dem Scrubs-Wiki, da bin ich nämlich Admin, also eine zuverlässige Person. ;) & dann wär da noch: Ich habe gelesen du führst auch gerne Gespräche? So jemanden habe ich schon lange gesucht. ;) Mein Lieblingscharakter ist auch Barney, er ist einfach der beste! (: Auch ein Hi von mir (: Hey (:, ja, ich bin eine sie. Aber ich werde eigentlich immer für einen 'er' gehalten... wahrscheinlich wegen meinem Namen. :D Ich bin auch eine ziemliche Plaudertasche, aber ich hab bis jetzt eigentlich keinen gekannt der auch so gerne redet wie ich (:. Stimmt, ich bearbeite sehr gerne. & weil mir das Spaß macht, mach ich das auch mehr als z.B. chatten oder sowas. ;) Klar hab ich Lust dazu, wir machen aus diesem kleinen Wiki ein großes Wiki. Jeder fängt mal klein an. (: Ich habe eben im Scrubs-Wiki gefragt wie genau man andere zum Admin befördert, ich erklärs dir dann. (: Ich frage mich warum Leute ein Wiki erstellen & dann nicht daran arbeiten... Neil Patrick Harris ist genial. Ich hab letztens seinen neuen Film 'Beastly' gesehen, der Film ist auch echt gut. Er ist aber am besten in dem Film. ;) Ich habe mir schon viele Videos & Co mit ihm angesehen (In Glee ist er auch toll :D) Hier mal ein Video das dir bestimmt auch gefällt, ich fand es total witzig: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxdPYMRSg5A Lily ist auch toll. Noch eine meiner Lieblingsfiguren ist Robin (: Ich hab immer Scrubs geguckt, davor kommt auf Pro7 ja immer How I Met Your Mother. Manchmal hab ich den Fernseher einfach schon ehr eingeschaltet, da hab ich immer das Ende von How I Met Your Mother gesehen. Die Enden fand ich schon immer sehr witzig, da hab ich einfach mal eine ganze Folge geguckt & seit dem hab ich einfach alle Folgen gesehen. Ich freu mich schon total auf die 6. Staffel. (: Wie kamst du dazu? Grüße, Nicki (: Originalstimmen & anderes. ;) Hey, Ist ein guter Film, kann ich nur empfehlen. ;) Ich wohn auch in einer nicht so großen Stadt, aber nicht weit von mir ist Würzburg. Ist ja doch eine einigermaßen große Stadt. ;) Ich hab das Video zufällig entdeckt & fand es gleich toll. (: Ich glaube zwar auch nicht dass er bei den Kindern so bekannt ist, aber ich mags trotzdem :D Stimmt, also ich finde die Originalstimmen eigentlich auch immer besser. Dazu kommt ja noch dass man manche Witze einfach nicht ins deutsche übersetzen kann... Ich empfehle die Serien die ich toll finde auch immer an Freundinnen weiter (: Ja, sogar ziemlich viele, aber am meisten Scrubs & How I Met Your Mother. Alle aufzuzählen, das würde ein bisschen dauern... ;) & was guckst du noch so? :p Gruß, Nicki (: Serien & Co (: Hey, ich weiß .. inzwischen bereu ich es auch ziemlich dass ich meinen Namen so geschrieben hab... am liebsten würde ich es ändern. ;) Also, ich guck auch nicht soo viele regelmäßig, da eigentlich nur Scrubs & HIMYM. Nur ich bin für alles offen & guck mir deswegen auch einfach mal andere Serien an, wenn sie gerade im Fernsehen kommen. (: Also ich höre eigentlich nichts bestimmtes, eigentlich alles was mir so gefällt. Ein paar Bands hab ich durch Scrubs gefunden, wie z.B. The Fray, die finde ich echt gut. Im Moment gefällt mir Still von Jupiter Jones auch ziemlich gut. :D Stimmt.. also arbeiten will ich da auch nicht ... weil, wie du sagst es gibt immer jemandem dem das alles nicht passt. ;) Übrigens, um mich zum Admin zu machen müsstest du Bürokrat sein ... ich glaube dazu musst du dich ans Wikia-Team wenden ... Grüße, Nicki (: P.S.: Wie bekommt man das hin dass der Name mit der Seite verlinkt ist? Dann hättest du es leichter ;) Verlinkungen Hey, danke :D Damit ist mir sehr geholfen (: Ach, bestimmt kannst du Bürokrat werden. (: Hier gibt es ja sonst keinen ... & hey, mir kommt eine Idee. Wenn du willst können wir uns ja mal eine e-mail schicken? ;) Nιcкι 20:24, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Skype Hey, ich hatte mal Skype, hab ich aber gelöscht... msn oder icq hab ich noch im Angebot ... (: Gruß, Nιcкι 19:06, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) (: MSN & icq Hey, ich mag eigentlich beides nicht so... icq kann ich am wenigsten leiden. ;) Mal sehen ob ich meinen Skype-Account 'wiederbeleben' kann. (: Grüße, Nιcкι 16:15, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Noch eine Idee (: Hey, mir kommt noch eine Idee. Bist du vielleicht bei Facebook oder so? ;) Grüße, Nιcкι 17:46, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Facebook Hallo ich wollte mal fragen ob du Facebook hast weil wie du sich gesehen hast hat diese Seite eine Facebook Seite (Hauptseite FB Box) wenn du nämlich Facebook hast dann könnte ich die für diese Seite Admin rechte geben und du könntest Sachen auf ihr Posten und die Statistiken einsehen. Freue mich schon auf deine Rückmeldung.--Laximilian scoken (talk) 18:09, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) SVZ Das hab ich. (: Also, ich wusste ja auch nicht wie alt du bist, deswegen hab ich lieber mal nach Facebook gefragt... ;) Grüße, Nιcкι 18:42, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) VZ Hey, ich hab nach dir gesucht, dich aber leider nicht gefunden, da gibt es über 300 Maries. (: Wenn du das hier liest, vielleicht kannst du mir dann den Link zu deiner Profil-Seite geben? Keine Angst, ich lösch es auch gleich wieder, sobald ich es gelesen hab. Dann füge ich dich hinzu, dann siehst du schon wie ich heiße ... oh, & ich hab sogar ein Bild von mir drinnen ;) P.S.: Nicki ist nämlich eigentlich nur der Name meiner Katze ;) Grüße, Nιcкι 21:51, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Skype Hey, Ich hab mein Skype 'wiederbelebt' :D Ich kann dir ja dann im vz schreiben wie ich da heiße. Ich hab den Link für deine Seite weggemacht, sonst wird dich jeder stalken ;) Grüße. Nιcкι 19:08, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Hi Marie, bei den Spoilern würd ich noch schreiben, dass in der ersten Folge Punchys Hochzeit sein soll :) außerdem gibts bei machen wikis so Spoiler verbergen buttons, wär vllt auch ne idee, weiß aber auch nicht wie des geht :/ MissAwesome P.S. dir auch schöne ferien ;) Admin Hey, danke (: Morgen hast du Geburtstag! :D Grüße, Nιcкι 18:56, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Sperren Kann ich verstehen, ich bin auch schon ein bisschen auferegt aber bei mir sinds ja noch 6 Tage.... ;) Man kann seine IP sperren, aber ich nehm mal an dass sich seine IP sich bei jedem Mal wenn er hier was bearbeitet, ändert... ich kanns aber gern mal versuchen. ;) Grüße, Nιcкι 19:07, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Sperren. ;) Hey, also ich hab die IP Adresse jetzt gesperrt, ich hoffe es bringt was, denk ich aber nicht... Notfalls weiß ich auch noch wo er wohnt & welchen Anbieter er hat. ;) Grüße, Nιcкι 19:21, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Leider.. Ja stimmt, es ist genau so wie ich dachte, der ändert immer seine IP Adresse, so kann ihn keiner sperren weil das dann meistens seeeeeeehr viele IPs zu sperren wären ... Ich werde mal Nachfragen wie man so jemanden los wird, dann bekommen wir das schon hin, bis dahin müssen wir einfach rückgängig machen, leider... Die 1000 bekommst du auf jeden Fall noch hin! :D Grüße, Nιcкι 19:29, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Warum... ... er das tut meinst du? Um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen wahrscheinlich ... morgen werd ich mal gucken was sich gegen den Typen machen lässt.... Grüße, Nιcкι 19:42, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday (: Hey, alles gute zum Geburtstag, nachträglich. (: Ich war gestern nicht online, also mach ich das eben heutee (: Grüße. Nιcкι 11:26, 23. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Gerne :p Na gerne doch (: Am Mittwoch bin ich dran, ich freu mich schon :D Wenn ich heute Abend wieder da bin kann ich hier einiges machen (: Wir müssen ja außerdem noch die kopierten Artikel ändern.. Grüße, Nιcкι 14:25, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kopiert Ja stimmt, aber das wird schon anstrengend.. es sind ja auch die ganzen Wikipedia Verlinkungen mit dabei ... Soll ich das heute Abend machen oder willst du das machen? Wir könnens auch gerne aufteilen ;) Nicki Umformulieren & Co. Klar können wir das aufteilen, ich kanns aber auch gerne alleine machen wenn du noch packen musst .. ;) Falls ja, sag mir einfach welchen Teil ich machen soll :p ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ja, hab ich auch gehört. Ich war total geschockt. Klar ist sie zum Teil selbst schuld, aber trotzdem hatte sie es nicht verdient .... ich finds echt schade, sie hatte eine tolle Stimme .... Grüße, Nιcкι 14:37, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ... Alles klar ;) Nein, mir auch nicht.. ich geb ja zu, ich mochte sie jetzt nicht so gern, allerdings muss man schon sagen dass sie eine echt gute Stimme hatte... Ich war einfach überrascht eben weil ja schon so viele gute Künstler mit 27 gestorben sind ... Nirvanawiki Hey, ich frag mich immer wieder warum die Leute Wikis machen, die sie dann nie weitermachen .... nein, leider kenn ich niemanden speziell dafür, aber ich biete mich gerne wieder an :p Grüße, Nιcкι 20:23, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Nirvanawiki ;) Hey, ja, klar, also für mich wär das kein Problem. Ich hab zwar noch nicht viel Ahnung, aber das kann man ja ändern. (: Ich mach in seeeehhhr vielen Wikis mit ... also bin ich das gewöhnt ... ;) Wir bekommen das schon wieder hin & bekommen auch gaanz viele neue Mitglieder :D Grüße, Nιcкι 18:19, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Klar, macht ja nichts. :p Viel Spaß im Urlaub (: Ideen Hi, ich hätt en paar ideen für das wiki und du bist ja admin, also kanns du mir vllt helfen :) #Auf der startseite ist ein leerer zitate-kasten, den würd ich gern bearbeiten, aber das geht iwie nicht, weil ich kein admin bin, also vllt, kannst du den offen zugänglich machen. Hab sowas änliches auf ((http://de.scrubs.wikia.com/wiki/Scrubs-Wiki)) gesehen, die hatten da auch bilder.... #es gibt noch so viele seiten, die noch erstellt oder erweitert werden müssen, vllt. könnte man einen kasten auf der startseite erstellen, wo die seiten stehen, so wie bei ((http://de.greysanatomy.wikia.com/wiki/Grey%27s_Anatomy_Wiki)) #Bei den episoden-seiten gibt es immer nur 8 bilder von den episoden, vllt kann man das ja so ändern, dass es von jeder folge ein bild gibt. kanns ja mal drüber nachdenken ;) MissAwesome Hi marie, Danke, das is echt nett von dir ;) Ich hoff, das das mit dem ideenkasten klappt. ich hab nämlich immer das gefühl, dass hier wikianutzer reinkommen, die mitarbeiten wollen, aber garnicht wissen, was noch gebraucht wird und dann iwas bei barney oder Ted hinzufügen... MissAwesome P.S. am 7. september kommen die neuen folgen :D Danke :D Danke (: Na, wie wars in London? :p Ach, vieles .. das beste war aber ein neuer Laptop (mein anderer ist kaputt gegangen .. ._.) & ne Tasche dazu :D Dann noch Bücher &&& ;) Grüße, Nιcкι 20:20, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) London Ja, ich guck mir total gern Bilder an! (: Ich würde da sowieso gern mal hin ... (: ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Klar guckt Barney sich sowas an, aber wir können das doch nicht einfach so da stehen haben, das muss weg :o Grüße, Nιcкι 20:27, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Bilder & Co. :D Ja, klar. Da gehts immer am schnellsten ... :D Mir ist aufgefallen wir sind irgenwie fast nie gleichzeitig bei Skype ... bist du da im Moment online? :p ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Das ist sicher so eine Seite .. vielleicht war das wieder dieser eine User, der da sowieso immer solche Seiten in die Artikel schreibt .... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ich war übrigens auch im Nirvanawiki unterwegs solange du nicht da warst :p Grüße, Nιcкι 20:34, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ... ;) Ich bin auch online, bei mir wirst du als offline angezeigt :o ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Der Typ nervt einfach ... ich versteh nicht was daran so Spaß macht die Arbeit anderer kaputt zu machen ... oder solche Seiten da zu veröffentlichen ... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Klar, ich helf gerne .. & auch wenn ich nicht so viel Ahnung davon hab, mit Google kann man viel erreichen :D Grüße, Nιcкι 20:46, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Auch hey :D Ich bin abends eigentlich immer online, aber bei mir bist du nie da :o Also heute (wenn mein Internet geht, es spinnt im Moment, weil was umgestellt wird) bin ich auch auf jeden Fall wieder da :D aah rot. Sieht bestimmt gut aus :3 Grüße, Nιcкι 11:28, 11. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Heute Na klar, ich werd wahrscheinlich heute abend so ab 22:30 Uhr da sein (: Grüße, Nιcкι 18:32, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Vorlagen ;) Hey, ich hab mich gearade gefragt, ob wir für jede Staffel (also die Episoden) eine eigene Vorlage machen sollen oder für alle Staffeln die eine behalten sollen... was meinst du? :p Grüße, Nιcкι 13:11, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Was gibts? :p Hey, warum bist du erschrocken? ;D Das wär kein Problem, ich muss dann nur die Farben ändern damit es schöner aussieht (: Grüße, Nιcкι 19:27, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Achsoo ;D Stimmt, da bin ich heute auch total erschrocken. Sieht aber gut aus :D Nιcкι 19:32, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Kurt Cobain & Skype ;D Da hab ich heute gleich an dich gedacht :D Ich bin schon in Skype & hab dir geschrieben. Nichts bekommen? :o Nιcкι 19:44, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Neue Staffelseiten Heey (: Ich hab ja vor, die Staffelseiten & Episodenlisten neu zu machen, hab ich ja erzählt ;) Du kannst es dir hier mal angucken, ich warte erst mal bis dus gesehen hast bis ich weiter mache ;). Guck einfach da unter Episoden, da weißt du dann wie die Staffelsieten aussehen sollen: Staffel 1 Die Listen sollen dann mal ungefähr so aussehen: http://de.cougartown.wikia.com/wiki/Episodenliste Sag mir Bescheid obs dir gefällt. (: Grüße, Nιcкι 12:50, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Der 'nicht-angemeldete Benutzer' der da auf deine Seite geschrieben hat war ich, das hat mich ausgeloggt. ;D Heey, da bin ich :D Aber du bist nicht hier, & da wir ja nicht wissen ob du heute kommst .... aber falls: Ich bin heute abend weg, nehm aber meinen Laptop mit. Also ich werde wahrscheinlich schon da sein. ;) Grüße, Nιcкι 14:57, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) 2 Fragen Ich weiß nicht wie oder wo man Nachrichten verschickt oder ob man das nur hier machen kann, jedenfalls hab ich 2 Fragen: 1. Wie macht man diese Templates, wo oben ein Foto ist, und unten mehrere Felder? 2. Wieso habe ich plötzlich in der Ranliste nur 20 Punkte? Gestern hatte ich schon 100.. Außerdem steht auf meiner Seite, dass ich 2 Beiträge hätte, was, wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, nicht stimmen kann..# Also, ich hoffe auf eine Antwort Horstwerner12 21:07, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) (: Hey (: Aach, das ist kein Problem, ich hab noch Ferien & eh nichts zu tun, mir macht das Spaß :3 Du kannst ja nichts dafür dass die Schule nervt ... ;) Du hast bestimmt bald auch mal wieder Zeit. Uns gehts allen gut & es läuft alles :D Wir warten auf dich :p Grüße ♥, Nιcкι (: 19:34, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hey (: Ich hab hier mal schnell was geändert. Deine erste bearbeitete Seite ist jetzt nicht mehr "Hauptcharaktere", sondern Barney :D Das hab ich gemacht, weil hier (http://de.how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Gew%C3%BCnschte_Seiten), da stehen die Seiten die es nicht gibt, stand das dabei und jetzt ist es weg, da blick ich besser durch :D Hoff es ist nicht schlimm :3 Grüße, Nιcкι (: 10:31, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :o Ja, ich weiß ich bin soo böse. :D Die allererste Seite die du jemals bearbeitet hast ist jetzt Barney.! :D Nιcкι (: 19:05, 18. Okt. 2011 (UTC Hey (: Neiin, ich kann jetzt leider nicht... Ich will mich wiederh hinlegen, weil mein doofer Grippe-Infekt sich zu einer Grippe entwickelt hat. Krank sein ist scheiße. D: Ich fühl mich wie plattgewalzt, von einer Walze... -.- Morgen komm ich wieder in Skype ... da bin ich dann wahrscheinlich auch länger da. :3 Grüße, Nιcкι (: 19:28, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Skype Hey (: Ja, am Freitag wieder. Ich hab bis dahin nämlich nur Teests. >.< Aber ab Freitag hab ich Ferieen, deswegen bin ich da abends daa :3 Nιcкι (: 20:15, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC) NavBox Könntest du mir verraten wie die geht? Und was soll dieses Force? -- Paaaaaastewka forever 10:39, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC)